elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Takahashi
Ethan Takahashi is a crime correspondent for the Federal Times. In 3305, he reported on the Federal Intelligence Agency's search for and confrontation with the Children of Tothos cult, which had obtained a nuclear weapon called the Lucifer Device and threatened to destroy Archambault Terminal in Chun Tstar, as well as the FIA's raids against the Red Family cartel. Timeline 02 AUG 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency has declared that its campaign against the Red Family cartel is drawing to a close. As observed by Ethan Takahashi, crime correspondent for The Federal Times: "In terms of effective action, this has to be considered a great victory for the FIA. A series of coordinated strikes against the Red Family delivered a mortal blow, and the cartel's super-addictive narcotic was destroyed before it could be mass-produced. While kingpin Oberon Church remains at liberty, it is unlikely that he could ever rebuild his empire. Still, losing one of the most wanted criminals in the Federation must be frustrating for the agency." Internal investigations continue regarding Jan Sandoval's death in custody. No conclusive evidence has been uncovered, but many believe that Sandoval could not be reached without the assistance of FIA personnel. "It is not unreasonable to assume that individuals within the FIA have been bought by Church," said Takahashi.GalNet: Red Family Operation Concludes 19 JUL 3305 *The Red Family cartel has suffered enormous losses following a series of strikes carried out by the Federal Intelligence Agency. Crime correspondent Ethan Takahashi summarised his report in The Federal Times: "In a coordinated operation spanning multiple systems, FIA troops raided hidden Red Family bases and manufacturing plants. Dozens of cartel members were killed in combat and thousands more arrested, while vast amounts of illegal substances were seized." The narcotics kingpin Oberon Church spent decades establishing his empire, but with such catastrophic losses it has been virtually dismantled. Members of Federal Congress have congratulated the FIA for 'removing this blight on Federal society'. Executive Agent Viola Trask suggested that "this success was only possible due to the detailed information volunteered by Jan Sandoval, one of the Red Family's founders." It is widely assumed that Church's arrest will follow soon, effectively eliminating the cartel.GalNet: Red Family Cartel Raids Successful 11 APR 3305 *The Children of Tothos cult has been forcibly disbanded following its recent attempt to destroy Archambault Terminal with a nuclear weapon. The aftermath of the crisis was described by Ethan Takahashi of the Federal Times: "There has been widespread gratitude to the Federal Intelligence Agency for saving millions of lives. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim was praised for exploiting Barnabas Cole's acceptance of new followers, giving her tactical team an opportunity to infiltrate the cult’s ranks. Celebrations have been coloured by the news that hundreds of starport citizens were ritually murdered before the cultists could be apprehended. The FIA has vowed to carry out a review of other fringe religions with a view to preventing similar tragedies. Questions are also being asked about the regulation of nuclear research. It is unknown if the Lucifer Device was unique or if other portable mass-casualty weapons have been secretly developed."GalNet: Children of Tothos Disbands 04 APR 3305 *The Children of Tothos cult has been prevented from detonating a nuclear weapon intended to destroy Archambault Terminal. Crime correspondent for the Federal Times, Ethan Takahashi, delivered this special report: "Terror struck the starport when cult leader Barnabas Cole announced the final ceremony to summon their deity, Tothos, by sacrificing millions of people. As Cole prepared to activate the Lucifer Device he was shot dead by one of his followers, who subsequently revealed herself as Senior Agent Rochelle Karim. Other Federal Intelligence Agency operatives moved to arrest Cole's acolytes and secure the control deck. We've since learned that Karim's unit was posing as Tothos worshippers eager to join the cult. They had staged the death of a team member to receive access to the starport. The Lucifer Device has now been disarmed and secured, while station services are returning to normal."GalNet: Starport Saved from Destruction 28 MAR 3305 *The Children of Tothos are preparing to destroy Archambault Terminal with a stolen nuclear weapon, sacrificing millions of lives in the name of their deity. Crime correspondent Ethan Takahashi of the Federal Times delivered this report: "Ritual sacrifices have now begun, according to a chilling broadcast from cult leader Barnabas Cole. He claims these deaths will lead to a final ceremony, when the Lucifer Device will be detonated. Dozens of the starport's citizens are already feared dead at the hands of cultists. Cole also made this statement: 'We welcome new followers who heed my testament by sending one of their siblings into Tothos's light.' Since this message, disturbing reports have been received of newly docked ships killing one of their own crew, so that the rest are granted permission to join the cult. Federal authorities are still unsure how to free Archambault Terminal without risking its annihilation."GalNet: Children of Tothos Begin Sacrifices 08 MAR 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency continues to search for the Children of Tothos, a fringe cult that has stolen a nuclear weapon. Ethan Takahashi, crime correspondent for The Federal Times, reported: "The FIA has rooted out additional cultists within the Zlota system. All fervently worship their charismatic leader, Barnabas Cole, but none seem to know his current location or plans. The Children of Tothos believe they were chosen by a demonic being that exists 'in the spaces between the stars'. Cole claims that only he, aided by select adherents, can summon Tothos with an enormous ceremonial sacrifice. Criminal psychologists fear that Cole's egotism permits any act that justifies his delusions, including detonation of a nuclear warhead. Since the recently stolen Lucifer Device is both portable and undetectable by security scans, practically any location might be chosen for the cult's apocalyptic ceremony."GalNet: Hunt for Children of Tothos Continues References